Naruko's Quicksand Story, Video Recording
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki was Just enjoying her day at the lake, when her friends Kiba Inuzuka suddenly disappears and she goes looking for him, only to find herself sinking In a bottomless pit of quicksand. Fourth Instalment of the "Quicksand Story" series.
Naruko's Quicksand Story

Video Recording

 **Summary:** Naruko Uzumaki was Just enjoying her day at the lake, when her friends Kiba Inuzuka suddenly disappears and she goes looking for him, only to find herself sinking In a bottomless pit of quicksand. Fourth Instalment of the "Quicksand Story" series.

 **Pairings:** None

* * *

 **Detail:** Takes place at Naruto Shippuden, sometime.

* * *

(Location: Outside Of Konoha, Four Miles Away, Specific Location: Woods Near A Large Lake, Time: 13:00 PM)

Naruko Uzumaki, a tanned, skinny, tall, sexy, Sixteen year old girl, who has big dreams ahead of her. Was walking around the woods as she was seemingly looking for her friend Kiba Inuzuka.

The woods was dark, but not In a way, as the sun beams went through the leaves and the many small gaps between the branches, making It a more of a beautiful scenery, as the sun beams could be easily seen.

To make things best Naruko was In her tanned orange Bikini, which revealed a lot of her cup sized breasts cleavage, along with her long legs. Her many curves around her stomach and her upper body along with her legs, making her look more beautiful and sexy, her long twin pony tail blond hair, which went down to her lower back, was gently being pushed by the wind, like a flag, revealing her beautiful long blond hair more noticeable.

Her cerulean eyes reflected on the hot sun, and her whisker like marks, three on each side, was also reflecting a little, what made her look cute was the small like baby wolf tooth she had at the left side of her mouth, It was hardly noticeable, but made her cuter than ever.

Naruko looked high and low and normal for a certain dog friend she knows, who Invited her to go on this small little trip to the lake to have a swim, she basically agreed since she had nothing better to do besides wait until another mission from Tsunadae would come. After spending at least an hour, Kiba said he had to take a pea break Into the woods, that was thirty minutes ago, now she's looking for her friend who disappeared since she couldn't Just walk away from him.

"KIBA!" Naruko Yelled, her voice echoed through the woods, her free feet against the warm dry dirt, "Where could he be?!" Asked Naruko to herself, In an Irritated voice, "He said, "I have to take a quick piss Naruko! I'll be back", and then Just leaves as he soon said that, I mean, how long does It take for a dog to pee anyway?" Naruko Asked herself, "Hmmm pee, hehe, dog, hehe." Naruko Chuckled

It has been at least a while now, since Kiba was gone, and still Naruko searched for her friend.

That was when she felt something at the bottom of her feet, and began to feel It rising.

"What the…..?" Naruko Said, as she saw he feet disappear a brown pale mud

She Just shrugged her shoulders, and shrugged It off, and began moving. Only Issue was, she couldn't, her feet were stuck a little, but they hardly could move.

"Okay….. This Is annoying." She Said, as she began to move herself left and right multiple times to try and free her feet, but It seemed as though she only sank deeper, as the mud got to her legs a bit

"Probably this mud puddle Is a little deep and sticky? I'm not far from the lake, I'm still close. Maybe If I Just probably pull my legs a little It may work." Naruko Said to herself, as she grabbed the bottom of her left leg, and began pulling

"Hmmmmm, mmm, Hrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Naruko Struggled, as she began pulling harder and harder with each attempt to free her left leg

Of course she had to put a little bit of force Into her right leg against the mud, which forced It to sink deeper, and deeper to her leg Joints, In order to keep herself balanced, Naruto had to force her left leg deeper In the mud as soon as she let go of It.

She decided to sit down on the solid ground, and rest for the moment, at least then she's stop sinking.

"*Huff*, maybe that wasn't such a good Idea." Naruko Said to herself, as she moved her eyes to her legs, which were half way In the mud, she felt her ass on the dry hot ground, which made her blush since It felt nice against It, "At least I'm not sinking anymore." Naruko Sighed In relief

But her hopes were gone as she felt her legs were being pulled by the mud, despite the fact she was sitting on dry solid ground, she felt the grip pulling her In as If It wanted to her to come In. It proved to her that the ground was sticky, and would take anyone or anything In.

"What….?" Naruko Asked, In Awe, "Wait! Hold on a second! Mud doesn't pull you In, It's not usually this deep either, and not this sticky!" Naruko Exclaimed, In Suspicion

That's when It was all clear to her now, that It was no mud puddle, "No…" She Gasped Quietly In fear, as her eyes widened In fear

"Quicksand…" She finally Said, as she realised she was sinking In quicksand

As soon as she realized It, she Immediately got her hands besides her ass at each side, and began pushing against the solid ground hard, as she attempted to free herself.

"HNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Naruko Struggled, as she closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth In struggle

"I can't believe this! ARGHHHH! One of… Uh! The most toughest ninja! Uh! Easily! Nghh! Trapped by! Hrrrr! Quciksand!" Naruko Said between struggles, as she started to sweat everywhere, Including her breast, on her body, the sweat made the sun's rays reflect on her skin

Her struggles were strong, but was not enough to get her out, as the quicksand pulled her off of the solid ground, and started to take her ass In. Naruko quickly took her hands away before the quicksand could claim them, as she gasped for air from all the struggling, her eyes popping open as soon as she decided to take a small rest.

She saw as he Bikini panties disappeared In the quicksand, most likely leaving her belly button mere centimetres away from the quicksand.

"I *Huff*, couldn't *Huff*, Push *Huff*, Myself *Huff*, Out *Huff." Naruko Said In between breaths, as she gain her breath back

Naruko blushed as soon as she looked back at the quicksand, feeling the pressure against her bare skin. She had to agree, that the quicksand's soft dirt was nice, and the warmth did feel good on her skin, but It was not the time she thought about It, as she had to find a way to get out.

Naruko hovered her hands towards her chest level, and began to move her waist left and right multiple times, In order to weaken the grip and pull herself out.

But It didn't work, as though as much she could feel herself moving, It only quickened the process of the sinking as she felt her belly button slip through the quicksand.

"Maybe that wasn't a god Idea." Naruko Said to herself, and Immediately panicked, while struggling not to blush, she started to go sweaty due to the heat from the sun, and the Intense temperature

"I can't call for Kiba, If I do, he'll never let this down, "Man, Naruko was so weak I had to pull her out because she fell In a quicksand trap"." Naruko Said, In her Kiba Expression

She could feel her long hair float on top of the quicksand.

"*Sigh*, Well I don't have a choice, I mean, as much as I don't want to be mocked about this for the next few years, I don't want to die either, and I definitely don't want to miss out on my dream to become the next Hokage, and there's still that promise I have to fulfil to Sakura-Chan to bring Sasuke-Teme back." Naruko Said to herself In defeat, "Oh well." She Said, as she In haled air In her mouth

"KIBA! COME ON OUT KIBA! I NEED YOUR HELP HERE! I *Sigh* NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! YES I'M SINKING IN QUICKSAND! AND IF I HEAR YOU LAUGH I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!" She Shouted, using her hands as a type of mega phone, but no one answered, nothing but the echo of her voice, "WELL SOMEONE HAS TO COME YOU KNOW!" She Shouted, still no answer, Naruko began to panic a little more, "OKAY! I WON'T KICK YOU'RE ASS! BUT PLEASE HELP ME KIBA!" She Shouted In fear, but no answer still

"KIBA! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Naruko Screamed on the top of her lungs, still no one answered

The quicksand crept more and more up to close to her breasts.

It was obvious no one was goanna come for her, and no one was there.

Now that the Quicksand began touching the tips of her breasts, Naruko took action as she decided to push herself out. She began by pulling her arm and hands back to solid ground behind her, she bent her arm down, and set her hands on the surface of the ground and began pushing herself hard again.

"HRRRRR! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Naruko Screamed, as she closed her eyes, and clenched her teeth, and struggled, trying to get out of the quicksand

She quickly flipped herself to the solid ground, facing her to the front now, as she began to grab the ground and clench It hard and pull herself. She scratched and pulled the dirt as she tried to get out of the quicksand. Clawing her way out.

"PLEASE! HRRRRGGGHHHHAAAAA! LET GO OF ME!" Naruko Shouted, as she still clawed her way out

She turned once more to the first position she was at, her arm behind her back pushing the against the solid ground.

"COME ON! HRAGHHHHHHHH!" Naruko Shouted, as she began pushing again

She kept pushing no matter what, that was until something happened.

CRACK!

CRACK!

That was when the ground she was pushing against broke down, and gave away, shooting her arms by accident Into the quicksand, only leaving her shoulders.

"WHAT?!" Naruko Screamed In panic, as she began pulling her arms out, but they were too deep and too stuck to get out by now

She was desperate, she needed to get out. As her last hope, and most stupidest, she hoped at least her breasts could be used as floaties to stop her from sinking.

"Maybe, this might actually work." Naruko Said to herself, as she started to feel the quicksand around her breasts get higher, that was when her breasts sank In, only revealing the cleavage In the quicksand, "*Sigh* There goes my escape." Naruko Said, as she Sighed

But she took her focus on the quicksand, which covered half of her breasts, and started to make It's way up.

Naruko decided to struggle, to get her arms out, or either loosen the grip of the quicksand, or try and push herself out, either way she needed to get out quickly, but she still doesn't understand that there Is no hope for her anymore, with most of her body trapped In, she cannot move or get out.

Meanwhile, a camera was on, and zoomed In on the sinking teen, to her cleavage, and then her face, which she closed her eyes and began struggling to get out, her teeth were clenched, and her cleavage and face was sweating more than ever.

Now that the camera was looking at her, returning to her, she was struggling.

"HRRRRRRRR! AARRGGGHHHHH! HELP! ANYONE! GGGRRRRAAAHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T MOVE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Naruko Screamed In panic, as she kept on moving and moving

Desperately, she wanted to get out, but she knew It was no use, but she was Naruko Uzumaki, the girl that never gives up on anything, If she was goanna die In a quicksand pit, she may die while fighting, though she had wished Kiba Inuzuka was there to help her.

The quicksand was now taken In her breasts, only leaving her shoulders and her neck and head remaining.

Tears escaped her eyes, as she realized there wasn't anything she could do, but wait till the quicksand takes her In.

She stopped her struggles and called for help, "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Naruko was In despair, as the quicksand crept up her shoulders, only leaving her neck along with her head at the surface.

She looked down and saw how close the ground was, and knew there wasn't anything for her to do now.

Tears were streaming from her Cerulean blue eyes, and she the pressure of the quicksand was taking the air out of her stomach. She looked around, hoping there could be a chance to pull her arms out and grab something to pull herself out with, but nothing was there to get her out with.

"No….. *Sniff*, I can't die like this, I want to become Hokage, I still have a friend to bring back, and another to find, what will my friends do If they can't find me, how'll they live with It?" Naruko Asked herself, the quicksand started to creep on her neck

Naruko tilted her head back, as her neck was taken by the quicksand, no was Just her face, which she looked half asleep, due to the pressure of the quicksand taking the air out of her. She looked at the sky, which was covered by the leaves and trees In the woods that surrounded her.

It was It, she was done for.

"Help… Someone…." Naruko Said quietly, as she blushed lightly from all the quicksand touching her body, "No…." Naruko Said, before the quicksand claimed her mouth

Naruko breathed through her nose for bit, she closed her eyes after having the final sight of the sky, which wasn't much since It was covered by leaves and trees.

"Mmmmm. Mmmmmmm. Mmmmmmmmm." Naruko Moaned, as the quicksand slightly moved up and down, as she was moving along with It

He nose was then taken, and only her closed eyes, and what was left of her whisker like marks on he cheeks. She felt like It was forever, gently going down the quicksand with what was left of her, up and down, she went, like bouncing In the quicksand, she kept on moaning and moaning, until her face was taken.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Naruko Moaned, as her face went down In the quicksand

The quicksand bubble a little as she went down.

All that was left was her long blond twin pony tail hair, gently floating In the quicksand, before that was taken under aswell, leaving nothing but a mud puddle.

BEEP!

That was the sound of a video camera turning off.

"Great! We got some nice footage here!" Said an excited sixteen year old, who was tanned, had two red triangles paint one on each side of his cheek, brown spiky hair, black eyes, he wore dark brown trunks, and was behind a camera on a tripod, his name was Kiba Inuzuka, "Okay Naruko, you can get out now!" Kiba called

Soon, Naruko Uzumaki came out, her head first coming out, with her smoking, she stood from the "Quicksand", a waist deep, her once blond hair now covered In "Quicksand", along with her body.

"Finally! I was getting tired from all the acting and heavy breathing!" Naruko Said, as she stretched her arms, "Kiba, could you pull me out?" Naruko Asked, as she gave her hands to Kiba

"Why? You know It's not real quicksand, It's Just a deep mud puddle." Kiba Reminded

"Yes. But It's really tough to get out by myself, so please." Naruko Said, as she done her cute face, which Kiba couldn't resist, so he lent out his hands and grabbed Naruko, pulling her back to solid ground

"There we go!" Kiba Groaned, as he pulled her up

"Thanks Kiba." Naruko Said, as she stood up from the ground, and looked back at the mud puddle

This whole time It was Just acting, Naruko and Kiba planned all along to have a video for YouTube about her In quicksand. It was mostly for the viewers, and the people at home. It was a promise she made to Kiba, as long as he buys her Ramen for the next year.

"Well, that wraps up everything for now, I wonder how many viewers we'll get?" Kiba Asked himself

"Well, I'd like to go back and enjoy the rest of the lake, and clean myself up, It'll take time to get all of this mud out of my hair." Naruko Said

"*Whistles* Here Boy!" Kiba Called, as a large White dog came by, his name was Akamaru, Kiba's pet, Kiba Jumped on and offered a hand to Naruko, who offered and Jumped on Akamaru back

While holding the tripod and Camera.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** DONE! Took me mostly a day to finish, I Just made this so I practice a bit of my writing for a while.

You don't think I would really let Naruko die right? Of course not, why would anyone do that?

Anyway, this was the fourth Instalment of the "Quicksand Story" series.

I hope you enjoy reading It.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**

Because that helps me a lot.

Bye dudes .


End file.
